100 Days
by Aingeal0220
Summary: Alexander Kruger had everything he wanted: a beautiful wife, a successful career, and money that he could never spend dry in several lifetimes. But Life threw a curve ball now he's face to face with some woman named Nao with 100 days to escape limbo.
1. Alexander Kruger

**100 Days**

****Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Mai-Otome/Mai-HiME characters as well as Sailormoon characters.****

****A/N: This is a Natsuki/Shizuru Fic. Don't burn me just yet.****

**Chapter One: Alexander Kruger**

* * *

><p>There was a loud roar that went across town that morning. It was the same roaring sound the breezed through the streets at exactly 6:00AM. Jaws would drop and eyes would open as the sound slipped by. It was another morning in Fuuka. This was certainly another business day for the one and only Alexander Kruger.<p>

Graduated with honors in Tokyo University and he is currently the head of Kruger Industries. He was the first of two siblings for Christopher and Saeko Kruger. He used to be one of Japan's most eligible bachelors.

The blue Ducati 1068 burned the road till it reached its destination. Its rider wore a business suit no less. His leather shoes kicked off the bike stand. His dark blue hair swayed with the wind as he took his helmet off. He earned those strangled gasps from females around him. Yes, this was normal for his day. He did have fan girls fawning at him since the day his face got plastered on television.

He did not let them have the luxury of his smile or grin though.

After all, he was already married Shizuru Fujino.

Shizuru was top brass when it came to the business world. She was number one in class and the most sought after executive in the last five years. Her business savvy rivaled her beauty that put a lot of people in awe whenever she was in a room. She continued to handle Fujino Corporation and its subsidiaries after the marriage. Alex would be damned if he even thought of asking the woman to step down and be just a plain housewife.

It had been a year since they got married. The union was arranged but Alex learned to care as a husband for his wife. It wasn't difficult. She was his childhood friend, his best friend. Alex has Shizuru's trust and his hers. He has fond memories of how his best friend agreed to their marriage without much opposition. Shizuru and Alex neither dated anyone through their educational years. In light of the changes, it just became a matter of what was their priority. They both have the same wavelength when it came to business. With the Fujino Corporation and the Kruger Industries blowing off their respective competition, the only thing left was to expand. And expand they did. With the marriage, the two giant companies merged. It brought their families peace of mind. The next generation Fujino and Kruger heirs were obediently taking their place in the family business and were making it grow.

He smiled taking a step. Straightening his tie, he walked up to the highest building in Tokyo.

DING!

"Mr. Kruger, we have the proposals from the advertisers." Aoi Senoh-Harada, one of his assistants, handed the 10 folders to his right hand, Tate Yuuchi.

"You have a lunch meeting with your father and your father-in-law, and your wife is on line two."

"Ooops…" Alex dashed to his office carefully aware of his wife's sudden whims. He smiled loosening the buttons of his suit.

He left Tate fumbling on the folders with an annoyed Aoi shaking her head.

"_Have you ever tried to reconsider your choice of transportation dear? It's rather… Dangerous to my taste."_

"Ah… Shizuru, would a little hello kill you before you begin scolding me?"

"_Ara, ara… My dear husband, you should know I'm only after the welfare of my unborn children. Just in case we did go through with the process. You do know they are already expecting us to have a tiny version of you running around by Christmas next year."_

He smiled shaking his head. They were married, but they did not indulge themselves with this and that. As far as Alex was concerned, Shizuru was still his best friend. He loved Shizuru, but not in ways a lover would. Maybe he did but under the circumstances, he was tightlipped.

He was content on keeping it that way, although he couldn't say he didn't want more. It was just he wanted the person to be in love with him in case they did this and that.

So far, the union was business. He tried not to push things with it no matter how he found Shizuru to be irresistible at times.

Thus, they had the talk about artificial insemination.

The women in both their families urged Shizuru to have a child. Such talks went on from the day they got engaged up until the present time. It annoyed his wife. But he simply smiled.

If it's a child they want. It's a child they will get.

He could however, try it the natural way but was either too tired or too scared of the matter.

Well more of the latter.

He was thankful Shizuru would agree to whatever terms he would draw up for them. To simply put, his red-eyed best friend would chalk it up to being an understanding wife.

"_Alex?"_

"Hai… Shizuru… Gomen… I spaced out…" He smiled again, hearing his wife sigh at the other end.

"_I'll see you at dinner. Will you be picking me up?"_

"Would you like to ride a motorbike wearing that purple dress of yours? With its thin fabric, I doubt it would withstand the night wind. I might have to fend off your ex-so-called lover all night…"

"_Ikezu… Did you find a need to remind me dear husband? And please refrain from calling him my ex-so-called lover. He was never and in fact never will be my lover."_

"I apologize, dear wife." His green eyes sparkled mischievously.

"It is his party Shizuru… You do know the man…" He added hearing another sigh from his wife.

"You know… You never did tell me why you didn't give him a chance back in college since…" His question was cut off when a knock came.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Ojii-san?" Nina Wang peeked through his door unsure of his presence.

He smiled motioning her to come in.

"We'll talk later, Shizuru. Nina's here. Take care." With that he ended his phone call.

* * *

><p>CLICK!<p>

She turned to her mobile with a sad smile. She knew he cared but not as much as she would want to. Alexander Kruger could be as dense as whatever is the most clueless thing ever to hit on earth.

Still in her bathrobe she sat and stared herself at her vanity mirror.

She was Shizuru Fujino.

The sole heiress of the Fujino clan, married to Alexander Kruger who is the head of the money making monsters Kruger Industries and Fujino Corporation.

Her beauty is known to rival those of Aphrodite's.

She smiled sadly at her own reflection.

She was everything any man could dream of. But was everything short of making her own husband fall in love with her.

"How could I date anyone, if my heart belonged to you? I love you dear husband. Take care…" She whispered to no one.

* * *

><p>TICK! TOCK! TICK! TOCK!<p>

He rolled his eyes as he ate his food. No wonder he tried to get Shizuru to come with such meetings. His wife was better at fending off their parents. He wished he ordered sushi instead of the steak. The men in front of him were making his stomach churn violently.

"I think when you do that position you'll conceive a boy. But you have to consider the moon cycle though." His father, Christopher, tapped his chin.

"Really?" His father-in-law, Hajime replied curiously.

He breathed out heavily. You do not talk about positions on the lunch table. You actually eat for good manners. The elders have been pushy lately. Why were they so adamant that they make a baby? He and Shizuru have been married for only a year. They were just 26 years old. They could spare two more years to say the least.

"Oi, are you listening?"

Interrupting his reverie, he found himself being stared at by annoyed old men. He merely shrugged going back to the task of consuming his lunch.

"Alex…" His father's voice turned to a tone unfamiliar to his ears.

He looked up to see his own father and father-in-law with sad smiled on their faces.

"We're not getting any younger. And you and Shizuru are our first-borns. Well Shizuru is an only child…" His father began, earning his smile.

"We just want your kids to feel us you know, while we're still strong."

"I would really like to hold Shizuru's child in my arms, Alex." Hajime added taking a sip of his wine, the sad smile never leaving his face.

So that was what it brought about. They felt they were getting old too fast they might not see the lights of day when it comes to their children. Alyssa was still in the university to it would take a while before she settles down. Well that is if she actually separates herself from Miyu Greer. Shizuru was an only child so that poses the problem as well.

They were relying on their marriage heavily.

He sighed.

Alexander Kruger nodded and gave a short reply.

"Shizuru and I would work on it, if that makes you feel any better."

Wide grins were the only replies the old geezers could muster.

* * *

><p>KNOCK! KNOCK!<p>

"Shizuru-sama… The driver has arrived."

"I'll be right down." Shizuru replied as she added the last pin in her hair.

She stared at herself.

Sometimes she wondered if her husband was a man.

She let out a giggle. Of course he was.

He just doesn't see her the way she wished he does.

* * *

><p>TICK! TOCK! TICK! TOCK!<p>

The grandfather clock behind him was making sounds that made him sleepy. He was bored actually. Rubbing elbows with high society was not his cup of tea. He would rather, rub elbows with Tate and Aoi any day in the office, with sweat in tow in exchange for the miserable party. Things he did for his best friend who is now his wife.

"Shizuru sure is taking a while." He grumbled slowly pinching his nose.

Kanzaki parties were always one for the ages. Or so he read. Right now, yeah, it was one for the ages, right, the dark ages. He could feel Tomoe Margaruite's glare from where he was standing. Considering that Shizuru had a battalion of fan girls in college. Yes, fan girls. That particular fan girl was hard to live up to though. Apparently no one was good enough for Shizuru-oneesama in the young woman's eyes. Alex drew to the conclusion that Tomoe Margaruite shared Reito Kanzaki's sentiments.

"I see the better half has not arrived yet. I actually assumed you would be arriving together." He forced a smile through his sleepy state.

"Kanzaki, good to see you... Nice party. Shizuru had a doctor's appointment. You know how it is." Alexander Kruger replied with hidden venom in his words.

They were rivals since heaven knows when. For most parts Reito neither liked the attention Alex got nor the recognition. He was always number two. Sometimes three, thanks to Shizuru Fujino who was top of their class. Of course, the rivalry intensified when he married Shizuru. Reito has this big crush or obsession about the Fujino heir. Alex would have set himself aside if his best friend loved the man. But Shizuru never mentioned the word let alone a man that would accompany the feelings with the word. He even wondered if his best friend was gay. Not that his respect and care would diminish with such. Best friends till the end, as kids would put it.

"Do I sense a below par performance Kruger? It's only natural for your wife to have such high expectations. After all, she is a Fujino." Reito turned his head slightly to the side with a devious smirk on his face.

_Why you?_

If he had not thought of Shizuru's opinions on the matter, he was sure to perform above expectations with regards to this and that. Who wouldn't want Shizuru?

She had the perfect body, the perfect sway, and the alluring voice that could hypnotize anyone within hearing distance.

Not to mention she was intelligent and intuitive. He cleared his throat realizing one word that popped into his head.

Hot.

His hands balled into a fist as his thoughts dragged back to the man in front of him. His temper was rising to maximum.

_How dare he?_

He was about reply when his words were held down by a hand slipping with his and soft lips touching his cheek.

"I hope my husband has been playing nice with Kanzaki-kun while I was away."

His anger melted turning to the owner of the voice.

"I promise you I was… You're late…" He smiled now bending to place a tender kiss on his wife's lips.

It was unusual to actually give his wife a chaste kiss on the lips in public. Cheeks were their threshold with public display of intimacy. But with the way Reito was acting, he didn't hold back.

_Take that Kanzaki!_

Though it seemed within their limits, Reito's reaction was priceless.

Alex grinned.

"Your driver was late. Alexander should have personally fetched his wife. He looks more dashing with me in his arms."

"Ah… But you are not arm candy dear wife. You are meant to be the center of attention." He teased linking his fingers with Shizuru's.

"Shizuru-san…" Reito began but was cut off when Shizuru made a bow.

"Ookini, for inviting me and my husband…"

"My pleasure, Shizuru-san…" Reito letting out a overconfident smile that earned Alexander's glare.

"But I do wish Kanzaki-kun would refrain from giving remarks regarding my married life." Shizuru began making her husband turn to her.

"He should not worry about Alex's performance. He performs above my standards. If that was what it brought about."

"Shizuru-san… I…" Reito stammered realizing he had stepped on dangerous territory.

Although, he hated the guy, Shizuru was not one to mess with when you hear that tone. Even he was scared of Shizuru when she spoke in such a low voice.

Alex decided to intervene.

"Shizuru, Haruka proposed to Yukino yesterday. I think we should greet them."

Shizuru didn't put up a hard front with that proposition. Alexander was her waterloo after all.

"Lead the way MY dear husband..." Shizuru's smile appeared as her red eyes met those green eyes.

* * *

><p>KNOCK! KNOCK!<p>

No answer.

He tried again.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Still, there was no answer.

He slowly opened the door, careful not to wake up his wife. Alex observed the room and found the windows open, curtains flying violently with the wind.

He closed the windows, sighing as peace was restored. Alex turned and stared at Shizuru who was sleeping quietly in bed. The night must have exhausted her, considering they had to deal with Reito and Tomoe at the same time.

Alexander and Shizuru did not share the same room even though they were married. They were adjacent though just in case his wife or he himself needed something. It was his idea, opting to protect Shizuru for most parts. He was still a man after all. And though by right he could have Shizuru, Alexander would never force himself to her. They neither proclaimed their love to each other. Nor did they acknowledge they meant more than what they were, friends. As far as Alexander was concerned, they were heirs to big corporations who chose the best business solution.

It wasn't hard to like Shizuru, though.

But even Alexander was afraid to deal with feelings head on.

He has never found himself in a romantic relationship. Therefore, he didn't know how it felt like to actually be in one. They have been friends for a long time. That alone gave him reservations on how to act around the gorgeous woman.

His attention was brought to his wife's desk and found papers scattered. Apparently Shizuru was working on something and forgot to put paperweights when she opened her windows. His wife was fond of the night wind. It was odd but he didn't ask. You just nod to Shizuru Fujino concerning Shizuru Fujino herself. Shaking his head, he picked them up and stacked them neatly back on the desk.

"Alex…"

It was tired but he knew he had woken up his wife. He turned around with a soft smile on his face. Shizuru's sleepy state was adorable, he could feel his fingers aching to pinch her cheeks right about now.

"Alex…" His name was called out again.

His wife motioned him to come to her, which he happily obliged.

He smiled but grew confused when his wife cupped his cheeks as he sat on the bed. Shizuru had pushed herself up, her eyes not leaving his face.

Alcohol still reeked from both of their mouths. Alexander took a mental note never to go out drinking with Haruka Suzushiro when she's happy. Apparently drinks flow forever. Mental note number two: avoid handing drinks to Shizuru. She tends to get drunk a faster than usual.

Just then, Shizuru did something he was not ready for. Her lips crashed into his, devouring him with ferocity he has never seen before. Her nails began to rake the side of his neck as his lungs began their warnings. He pulled away as he gasped painfully for air. His hands were now resting on his wife's waist, his eyes looking back at her with confusion and surprise.

"Shizuru, you're drunk." His eyes were now worriedly staring at his wife.

"I'm not…" Shizuru replied and gave him another kiss on the lips.

Little by little, buttons were opened and clothes were removed. He now wondered how much Shizuru has power over him. He couldn't resist her advances anymore. Has she had such effect on him all this time? He just obliged to anything his best friend, his wife was doing. His mind was racing to find a way to stop the inevitable but his body was saying otherwise.

"I don't want to hurt you Shizuru…" He mumbled his head still in a haze with all the kissing they have been doing.

"You are not going to hurt me by giving me what I want, Alex…" Shizuru whispered in his ear as he tried to struggle beneath her.

His heart was racing and his hands were wandering on Shizuru's back. It was as if they had a mind of their own. His fingertips touched the smooth skin and surprising himself when they worked on Shizuru's bra clasps. He tried to fight it but Shizuru was not making it easy for him. Her kisses grew hotter and her caresses were making everything in him tingle. His stomach was making knots making his breathing more labored. Shizuru bit his shoulders, his neck, and his ears marking his body for good measure. Alexander didn't know what was going on anymore. What was worse was his junior was getting excited and becoming harder by the second.

"What do you want, exactly?" He asked, unsure if he wanted to know.

Shizuru was now straddling him wearing nothing less than her lacy underwear.

He was on the verge of losing his self control.

"You…"

That one word and he let all his pent up feelings go. Feelings he himself was not aware of.

And for the first time since the day they met, Alexander Kruger and Shizuru Fujino made love.

* * *

><p>DZZT! DZZT!<p>

He slowly opened his eyes and stared at his alarm. 5:00 AM it read. Turning to his side, he eyed on their wedding picture. It has been a month since that night. But neither of them had the talk. Alexander was afraid of what would Shizuru say.

He stared at the ceiling with a sad face.

It was the most intimate action they have ever done. And it was ALWAYS on his mind. But his wife never mentioned that night. Moreover, the day after they did the deed was a total blank for the woman.

_Maybe I should have stayed till she woke up?_

He grumbled putting a pillow in his face.

Reaching out for his phone he searched for a certain number and dialed it with uncertainty.

"_Onii-san?" _

"Hai, Alyssa. How have you been?"

"_Well. But I suppose you're not. You do not call on a work day, onii-san. Did something wrong happen?"_

"I think Shizuru is rubbing off on you. Why do you expect something is wrong when I'm the one making the call?"

"_But it's true. How is she by the way? Made her fall in love with you yet?"_

"What? No. I mean. I don't know." He sighed in defeat.

"_What's wrong?"_

"We uh…"

"_We uh… What?"_

"We did this and that…"

"_EEEEHHH? Tell me! Tell me! Details! I thought you were in a platonic relationship with your best friend?"_

"Wife… She was drunk. I gave in…"

"_Did you talk about it…?"_

"No…"

"_Why?"_

"I don't think she even remembers…"

"_She's your wife, your best friend. I'm sure you can talk about it."_

"It's different you know. She might think I took advantage of the situation."

"_I'm sure there's something that urged you on… I know you. You have a self control of a turtle. Remember your honeymoon that turned out to be a family vacation for both clans? Remember how you did a vice grip on the can of soda and it burst?"_

"Wait a turtle doesn't…"

"_Enough… Why did you do it anyway? Why did you give in?"_

"She said, out of her drunkenness, she wanted me…"

"_Ahh… Now I know what you'll do."_

"What?" He sat up suddenly interested.

"_Woo her."_

"Woo her?"

"_Hai. There are help sites online on how to court a girl properly. Now she's your wife but pretend you're not even in a relationship yet. Call me if you spell disaster again."_

"Arigatou…"

"_Hai… Onii-chan. What will you do without me?"_

He smiled.

"Nothing good apparently…" He muttered earning a giggle on the other line.

* * *

><p>DING! DONG! DING! PAGING THE DRIVER OF THE BLACK BMW WITH PLATE NUMBER EUG-484 PLEASE PROCEED TO THE PARKING AREA.<p>

She woke up to the sound. She had been a little drowsy lately. Upset stomachs in the morning, loss of appetite, it alarmed her thus getting herself checked.

Hospitals were not her cup of tea but in case she came down with the flu, Alex would never let her hear the end of it.

"_Take care of yourself. I wouldn't want to worry about you. If something bad happens, they'll all kill me, Shizuru."_

She smiled.

"Ah Shizuru-san… Eh… Are you ill? Come in…" The doctor came out of her office apparently noticing her state.

"Thank you, Sagisawa-sensei…" Shizuru bowed.

"You look awful… Pardon the language… But you do…"

The doctor helped her take a seat.

"So… What have you been feeling?" The doctor asked taking a seat herself.

"My stomach has been really bothering me lately, and I noticed I lack appetite. I feel nauseated at times and have vomited a number of times as well. I cannot recall having a bad lunch or drinking much as of late."

"Eh? Hmm…" Yokho tapped her chin then stood up.

"When was the last time you had your period?"

Shizuru looked up to her frowning.

"Um… Last month, I'm actually a few weeks delayed."

"I see. When was the last time you have been intimate with Alex-kun?" The doctor asked writing down a few notes.

She didn't see the blush that had formed on Shizuru's cheeks.

"Kanzaki's party… Last month… I think…"

Oh, it might come out as if she doesn't know. But Shizuru knows, in full detail.

She was just… embarrassed.

"I see…"

"Is there a problem?" Shizuru asked worriedly.

"Would you take these tests first please? You can use the toilet room behind you. I'm going to ask the nurse to come in and take blood samples as well. No need to go to the laboratory. I'll just give the requests. Try not to move too much, alright?"

"Alright…"

* * *

><p>KNOCK! KNOCK!<p>

"Mr. Kruger, your father is on line one."

"Thank you, Aoi-san. Oh and could you please ask Tate to come up. I need him to do something for me."

"Hai…" Aoi replied turning around.

"Father?"

"_Alex, I need you on a plane to Vancouver tonight. There are some business matters that need tending to over there. Apparently, the Kanzaki's are trying to buy out some of our stocks over there. I need you to oversee the IPO and maintain majority stock control."_

"Hai… Will do my best father… Um… I need to talk to Shizuru first."

"_Eh? Since when did you have to talk business with your wife? She's very understanding and…"_

"That's just it father. She tends to let me get away with everything. Please just, let me do it properly."

"_Hai. Whatever you say…"_

CLICK!

"Mr. Kruger?" Tate peeked and entered his office as Alex ended his call.

"Um… Could you buy a bouquet of roses for me? And oh, please call Nanami-san to prepare our travel luggage. We have a trip to get to tonight."

"Mr. Kruger?"

"Yes?"

"It's my wife's birthday tonight. Do we really need to leave to tonight?"

Alex looked up to his right hand with an apologetic smile.

"Hai…"

He saw how Tate's facial expressions changed knowing he was going to break another promise.

"You know what? I'll go on my own. You can stay with your wife tonight."

"But Mr. Kruger!" Tate almost screamed but held himself back.

"It's fine, Tate. Just get me the flowers. One of us still has to apologize to their wife." He smiled motioning his right hand to be on his way.

"Arigatou, Mr. Kruger. You don't know how this would mean to Shiho. Arigatou." He bowed endlessly till he was out of Alex's office.

* * *

><p>RING! RING!<p>

She turned to the phone that was already picked up by their maid. Her eyes wondered to her task at hand, staring at a romantically set dinner table.

_I'm pregnant…_

She smiled remembering her reaction when every single test just said positive.

"_Are you sure Sagisawa-sensei? I'm pregnant?"_

"_Hai… You are. Why are you surprised?"_

"_It's just… It's been the first time… Um… In a long time since we did it…"_

"_I guess Alex-kun just has a good aim ne?"_

"Shizuru-sama…"

"Hai… Nanami-san?"

She turned to the maid who had the extension phone on her hand.

"Alexander-sama asked for his traveling luggage. He has a trip to Vancouver tonight."

"Tonight?" Shizuru's eyes became sad.

Now how could she make things special if her husband was leaving in a few hours?

"Will he be coming home?"

"I don't think so, Shizuru-sama."

"I see." Shizuru took a seat letting out a breath.

"But he has sent the driver for you Shizuru-sama."

"Am I going with him?"

"He did not ask to prepare your luggage, Shizuru-sama."

"I see. I'll be preparing then. Arigatou, Nanami-san."

* * *

><p>WHIZ! WHIZ! WHIZ!<p>

The wind blew extra cold that night.

"It's not even winter. It's supposed to be summer." Alexander grumbled as he stood beside their private jet.

He wasn't going to leave without giving the flowers personally.

Nor was he leaving without personally letting his wife know how his feelings have changed.

He smiled when Shizuru's car pulled up.

"Dear husband, I hope you know what you have done tonight. It's rather too cold." Shizuru came out and he approached her and greeted her with a kiss on the lips.

Shizuru's eyes grew wide then grew softer as he let the kiss drag on.

"Now that is a greeting I don't get every day." She teased but Alex kissed her cheeks in reply.

"Alex you've been extra…" He cut her off with another kiss on her lips.

Now she could only put her arms around his neck and pull him in.

"I love you…" He mumbled kissing her lips once more.

"I love you too…" Shizuru replied a tear starting to form at the corner of her eyes.

"Oh… And these are for you…" He turned but his right hand not leaving her waist.

"Flowers? Has Alexander done something bad?"

"Iie… I just think I need change."

"We need to talk, Alex." Shizuru became serious.

They were jumping from best friends to lovers now. With another in tow, they really had to talk. There was definitely a lot to talk about.

"I know… I know… But let's wait till I get back. I won't be long. I just had to let you know…"

"I know…" Shizuru smiled placing a chaste kiss on her husband's lips.

"Have a safe trip."

"See you soon…" He smiled.

And that was the last thing they ever shared.


	2. Enter Natsuki Kuga

**Chapter Two: Enter Natsuki Kuga**

* * *

><p>AN: I apologize for the delay. Was busy with work and stuff. Hopefully the wait was worth it. Here's the new chapter. Thank you for the reviews. I don't usually leave messages but I do read the reviews. I'm thankful for those who appreciate the story.

* * *

><p>He didn't know what time it was or where he was. But he knew he was somewhere peaceful. He felt content though he felt he was alone. There were no sounds other than his breathing. He had his eyes closed and his body felt light. It was as if he has been laid on clouds. He wished this would have gone forever.<p>

But that irritating voice had to break the serenity he was enjoying.

"Yo! Better open your eyes because you and I have a lot to talk about." The voice called out as it tapped his shoulder.

He opened his eyes, into a room filled with smoke. No… It seemed like smog. No… Were they Clouds? He looks to his left and his eyes grew wide when he saw he was floating.

OOFF!

He falls down without warning making his behind feel sore.

Alexander looked at himself. His body was covered with white cloth. He had no recollection of prior events. He only knew his name. Staring at his palm he winced as the voice apparently had a hand to slap him upside.

OUCH!

"I don't think that was necessary." He mumbled rubbing the back of his head.

It felt sore too.

"Pardon the action. But I did need to get your attention. You have been preoccupied by the location and yourself or so it seems." The redhead quirked her eyebrows as she slapped his hands.

He had been fiddling with them unconsciously. Perhaps it was something Alexander did when he was feeling nervous.

"Where am I?" He asked looking up to his companion.

"And who are you?" He stared then noticed something about the person he was talking to.

"Is it Halloween already? Cause you definitely don't look like an angel to me." He smirked earning another slap on the back of his head.

OUCH!

"Watch your mouth pretty boy. I'm an angel. And I'm here to guide you."

"Guide me to where? This place seems to be a nice place to settle down. Although I don't remember much, this place seems serene."

"Believe me pretty boy. Heaven is much better than this place."

"Where are we anyway?"

"You're in limbo."

"Limbo?" He cocked his head to the side.

The angel crossed her legs as she floated. She had set herself in a comfortable position before she replied.

"You're in limbo. It is a place where souls who have departed the earth realm reside if there are things keeping them from moving on to either heaven or hell."

"I don't remember much. I don't remember anything that would tie me to the 'earth realm' as you call it. I wouldn't know what is holding me down here."

"Of course you wouldn't remember. That's how souls are. Hence, the expertise of people like me, are needed. I'll be your guide. Although if you ask me, I'd rather send you to hell and move on to the next poor soul trapped in this place if need be."

His crossed his arms.

"Now… Now… Pretty boy… This is how things are. You will go back in human form, but not as yourself. Only to finish what the Almighty has planned for you in the first place. To have the chains of the earth realm ripped off from you so your soul can move on. You have been given 100 days for the task. I, your guardian angel, will be with you. I can only be seen by you. So be careful what you say."

"Why am I not going back as myself?"

"You're dead, remember? You're only a soul. Your own body might look like a zombie if it were alive at this time. You will have to comeback as someone else! I doubt your personality will change but, you will look and be known as someone else. Please do not stray away from the task or it would not only affect the balance of those who cling to you but the balance of nature as well."

"What is my purpose?"

The redhead snapped her fingers then a huge screen popped out behind Alexander. There was a video of a child playing among other children. Chestnut hair, green eyes, the child would have been three if his assumptions were right.

"You are going to go back for her."

"Alright…"

"What? Not amazed or anything? She's really pretty. And once you get to know the child, she's pretty smart too. Just like her mother."

"Well… It's not that…"

"Well what about? Out with it." The angel tapped her right elbow in annoyance.

"I didn't really know that this place could be high tech. I may not remember much, but I don't think I was ever thought that Limbo or Heaven were so high end on technology…"

The angel put her palms on her face in exasperation.

"If I didn't know any better, the years that you have spent in Limbo made you dull and stupid."

Alexander shrugged not really knowing what to reply.

"Come on. We need to get you back to earth so we can finish this and I could get back to my ward in case no one else is left in Limbo."

"Ward?" He asked as he followed the angel who was floating towards the light.

"Yes. That child is my ward. That's why I'm with you."

"I see." He walked beside her and was now almost at the end.

"By the way, what's your name?" He asked before the angel could disappear into the light.

"You can call me Nao."

* * *

><p>A very pregnant Aoi entered the room with another set of flowers in her hand. She gave her boss an apologetic smile as she tried to arrange the new set of deliveries with the rest. The office of Shizuru Fujino-Kruger may already pass as a flower shop with all the deliveries for the past hour.<p>

"Please tell me that was the last of them, Aoi-san. I would actually wish I was allergic to flowers just to keep them from multiplying. Anymore would endanger my space in my own office." Shizuru let out an exasperated sigh.

The scene was something she and Aoi had gotten used to but nevertheless it annoyed Shizuru. Since the death of her husband, suitors have come from all shapes and sizes. They wasted no time expressing in their intention. The lady that she was, Shizuru declined their offers politely. But then, when you have the chance to marry one of the major stakeholders of the biggest conglomerate in Japan, why pass up?

"I see they are still fond of you after the baby bump…" A blonde stood casually against the door frame with a grin on her face.

She twirled her keys as she grinned.

Shizuru turned to her and let out a breath.

"You're late."

"Am not hime… I'm…" The blonde stopped speaking then checked her watch.

"Two hours early."

"You were supposed to be here by twelve. We still have to pick up, Lexie." Shizuru stood up taking some paperwork off of Aoi's hands.

"Thank you, Aoi-san. I'll take it from here." The blonde winked at the blue-eyed secretary who simply blushed in reaction.

"Stop flirting."

"I didn't know it was illegal." The blonde shrugged taking a seat.

"Haruka-san… You're posing as my boyfriend slash girlfriend, whatsoever, for Kanzaki's party. You can't expect him to believe matters like that if my current squeeze is out flirting with anything that moves."

"Correction, I don't flirt with anything that moves."

"Dare I correct myself with the proper word?"

"My… My… How obscene are your thoughts, Shizuru-san?" Haruka mocked surprised earning a folder thrown her way.

"Ara… I'd have to kill you if you ever found out."

* * *

><p>Darkness…<p>

He was surrounded with darkness.

Was Nao playing a trick on him?

Was he already in heaven and that so called angel just made him trade places?

"Nao?" He called out but there was no answer.

He willed his feet to move walking in a direction that seemed to lead to nowhere. Where was north? Can he assume where is south? He didn't feel the wind. There seemed on edge on any path. There was no sound. There was nothing but darkness and total silence.

"Nao!" He called out again.

There was no echo which allowed him to conclude nothing was around him.

He was only blanketed with darkness.

He stopped moving and just stood still. What was his purpose? What was he supposed to do?

He reminded himself of that green-eyed girl.

He smiled.

Though the darkness may lead to nowhere, that image will be his light. He walked towards a direction where his heart wanted him to go. Through the darkness there was light, light in his mind and his heart. But just when hope was springing into Alexander, he suddenly felt falling down to an endless abyss until he lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>It was one of those parties somehow designed to lure Shizuru out in the open. Shizuru wasn't the type to back down especially if such parties include important people. She still had to attend social functions for business' sake. The red-eyed woman was always the belle of the ball considering her single status and upgraded financial position. Business-wise, Shizuru was hot commodity and people like Reito Kanzaki didn't just want a piece. They wanted the whole she-bang.<p>

Imagine their frustration when Shizuru Fujino-Kruger not only kept her married name but also started dating Haruka Tenoh.

Haruka Tenoh is that famous racer from Tokyo who just came back from her stint in the Asian Grand Prix. Known to be one of the ladies but certainly for the ladies, she was also known to be Shizuru Fujino-Kruger's second cousin. It had already been a year since she posed as the CEO's current boo. Oftentimes she has been found holding hands with her cousin, further instigating that they did have a relationship. There was neither any confirmation nor denial. The duo seemed to have veered off to the topic to let the people do their own speculations.

"You know, dear cousin. If we continue with this charade, I might not end up with a nice woman to settle down with." Haruka whispered into Shizuru's ear.

Facing the blonde, Shizuru placed her arms around the racer's neck and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"That nice woman doesn't really like you Haruka-san. Maybe my cousin should rethink her options. I am more than willing to stop this charade. That is only if my cousin has the courage to tell Michiru-san that she actually likes her." Shizuru whispered back earning a scowl from her companion.

"Psssh... That old woman is as frigid as it gets. She doesn't have the word romance in her vocabulary."

"That's because, Haruka-san's definition of romance is sex on the first date."

The blonde blew air from her mouth as she let go of Shizuru. The CEO simply giggled as she took her cousin's hand once more.

She took a mental note of Tomoe and Reito.

They were like wolves waiting for the right moment to pounce her. Good thing she still had Haruka to be her human shield. The problem was for how long can they keep the charade up? It was not impossible for Haruka to find her own soul mate as Shizuru would muse. The most she could do is to show them she was not interested at the moment. How to have a relationship that was serious was another problem.

Well, Shizuru always had the short-term answers for short-term needs.

"Haruka-san…"

"Hmm…?"

"I think this is the part where you kiss me passionately before charming the ladies behind my back…"

"Eh?"

* * *

><p>His lungs flamed on as he felt himself drowning. He kept reaching for the sky though he could only see darkness. With what would have seemed hours of unbearable pain, he felt a hand taking his, reaching to pull him up. Light, he could see light even though his eyes were failing him.<p>

When he reached the edge, he found himself face to face with a blue-eyed woman.

He coughs.

"There… There… Breathe…"

He tried to mumble something but his throat was hurting. He raised his hand only to grow confused. Have they become smaller and more… feminine?

"What's your name, miss?" A man who seemed to be a medic sat down and took her pulse.

Confused, he didn't reply. His eyes dropped to his own chest.

He has grown breasts!

And on that moment, Alexander fainted.

* * *

><p>She had been staring at the moonlight for a while now. Sometimes she felt she was looking for a sign. A sign from the heavens that she should let go and move on. Four years since the plane crash, Shizuru kept waiting, hoping for a call that her husband had been found. Four years and yet she was still not giving up. Tate, her husband's aid, was thankful but at the same time sad. He would have been with his boss if not for Alexander's kindness.<p>

He was well loved.

He was missed.

He was greatly missed by both their families.

"Mommy?"

He was missing out moments with his own family as well.

"Hai… My darling…?" Shizuru turned around then picked up her daughter.

The little girl had a habit of sneaking into her mother's room at night. She did it not knowing Shizuru needed her presence. Her impeccable timing was like that of her father.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Hai… Of course…" Shizuru placed a kiss on her little girl's forehead.

"Nao said she'll be busy for a while. She made me promise to take care of myself and you too. Well… While she's gone doing stuff..."

Shizuru raised an eyebrow but nevertheless gave a nod. The doctor said it was a little normal for children to have imaginary friends. Good thing she was about to start school under Michiru Kaioh. At least her little girl would outgrow them soon.

"I have to thank Nao-san someday, yes? She is very thoughtful, just like my little Lexie."

Lexie gave a toothy smile and kissed Shizuru lightly on the lips.

"Love you mommy."

"Love you too…"

* * *

><p>"<em>You don't have to do this. We can take care of them…" The woman grinned evilly as he struggled to get out of the ropes.<em>

_A man walked around him splashing water on his face._

"_Wake up little man… You're not going to make it there. You're stuck here."_

_He clenches his fist trying hard to untie himself but to no avail._

"_It wouldn't matter. She'll never let go. She'll never love another. She's going to keep you here forever. Forever in the darkness…" The woman slowly disappeared into the darkness._

_He could hardly see the man as well. Lights grew dim till there was none. _

_He was in darkness once more._

_Alone and in the dark._

"IIIIIEEEEE!" She woke up screaming with her hands on a defensive stance. Her eyes grew wide abruptly hugging herself as light penetrated her eyes.

"Lay back down… You need rest… Onegai…" She turns to her left, a woman who seemed to be the doctor was already holding a syringe.

It probably contains something to subdue her if she resisted.

She's still having a nightmare!

"Let go!" She took her hand away from the blue haired doctor who suddenly looked apologetic.

"We're not here to hurt you… We're here to help you. You were fished out of the water, unconscious. And you have been having nightmares, screaming endlessly. We had to give you medicine to help you out. We won't hurt you. I promise." The man pleaded but she wasn't sure if what he was saying was true.

She tried to assess if these where the same people in her dreams but she couldn't. Her head throbbed in pain whenever she tried.

Her hand moved up to her forehead to slightly massage her temple.

What the hell was going on?

Where is Nao?

"Mamoru-kun… Let me try…" A woman with aquamarine hair walked over to the bed and took her hand.

The other woman carefully took her hand, smiling as she did. She tried to steady her hand which she didn't even know they were already shaking involuntarily.

"My name is Michiru… What's your name?" The voice was melodic and she found it somewhat hypnotic.

Her eyes were now glued to beautiful blue eyes. Those eyes were so sincere and she could already feel her chest burst into something.

She was excited.

The hell she's a woman. Why should she be excited?

She shook her head, her free hand massaging her temple once more.

"What's your name?" The woman asked again.

"Tell her you're Natsuki Kuga…" She heard her guide's voice who decided to appear just in the nick of time.

"Natsuki…" She forced out still bewildered.

"My name is Natsuki Kuga…"


	3. If She Only Knew Part 1

**Chapter Three: If She Only Knew Part 1**

**A/N: Here's chapter three, and I apologize for the wait. Thank you for reading. Work was piling so I had to do that first. Rest assured I'm still writing to update all my fics. Thank you for reading.**

**linax, i suppose the end of the fic would answer that. i don't want to get ahead of myself. =)**

**hitdana, yep it would only be a span of 100 days. =)**

* * *

><p>Day Two, Midnight<p>

_She felt fingers gently caressing her chin beckoning her to look. Natsuki kept her eyes shut refusing to look. Beads of sweat were dripping from her forehead and she could feel smooth skin against her own. There was no need to guess. Her body moved without her permission, eyes opening against her will. She was hovering on top of somebody, a woman. Both of them were naked and seemingly sated. _

_They must have engaged themselves into something._

_Natsuki wasn't sure. _

_Or maybe she was but she didn't want to acknowledge it. Somehow such has been her coping mechanism. Denying what was real was easier to accept rather than what was already a reality._

"_I love you…"_

_It was barely a whisper. Natsuki could feel the love even though there was tiredness in the voice._

"_I love you… Always…"_

_The woman whispered again. Natsuki didn't will herself, but apparently her body was leaning to give the woman a kiss._

_This can't be!_

_She tried to control herself but couldn't. Was she in someone else's body? _

_What phenomenon is this?_

"IIIIEEEEE!" Natsuki shot up from the bed.

Fingers gripped tight on the bed sheets while her lungs gasped for air. Why was she brought back to have that much nightmares? Limbo was better than this. At least there she was at peace.

Without Nao around she was at a lost. Her so called guide has been missing in action since she came back. Without any clue on what to do or on how to find the child, Natsuki was certainly at a lost. How was she going to do this on her own?

She turned her head towards the door to find the woman, Michiru, walking towards her with a glass of water.

"I don't think there have been improvements… You're still having nightmares…"

She placed the glass on the side table and placed her hand on Natsuki's forehead.

The patient blushed while Michiru simply smiled at her reaction.

The violinist had volunteered herself to take in Natsuki without any reservations. Her friends raised their eyebrows but knew better not to question her. As of late, Michiru had not been able interact with other people aside from her friends, her employees and the children in her school. Suffice to say, she had zero love life. Not that she needed help on that department. Like the infamous Haruka Tenoh, Michiru Kaioh was a hit with the ladies and gentlemen. But it was known that she did prefer ladies considering her past relationship. Having Natsuki around gave Michiru something to do and someone to look after. The responsibility was something to pass the time with her currently broken heart.

"Fever's gone. But you still have to drink these. It would help you get some sleep. Ami-chan prescribed you should take these in case you still have nightmares. She is a great doctor. No worries."

"I'm not worried about that…"

"Then what are you worried about Kuga-san?"

"You…" Natsuki blurted out.

Realizing what she said, she cupped her mouth then grimaced. She opened one eye to find the other woman breaking out into a grin. She was hopeless. Not only was she sounding weird, she was also blabbing like an idiot.

"Ara…" Michiru smiled mischievously.

"What? No. I mean… I'm not… No… You're fine… I mean… You're harmless… I mean… Argh!" Natsuki took a pillow then covered her face.

Did she sound assuming? Hoping perhaps? Did she say something weird? That word "ara" gave chills to her spine. They were weird chills that were making her feel all tingly.

"I'm sorry… I was just surprised. I promise Kuga-san should not worry herself about me."

"It's not that… I just… You're too beautiful and your voice is so enchanting everything else stops around me…" Natsuki mumbled not really realizing the words that came out of her mouth.

Michiru blushed and have been rendered speechless.

Who knew the stranger she took in was not only clueless. She was definitely unintentionally charming.

"Ara…"

* * *

><p>Day Two, Early Morning<p>

"Mommy…"

There was a slight nudge on her shoulders.

"Mommy…"

Someone was pinching her cheeks this time.

"Mommy…!"

Now she knows that whine. Lexie was always impatient when she was excited. Shizuru opened one eye and saw her daughter with a pout on her lips. She extended her hand to pull Lexie closer. As she kissed the little girl's forehead, she silently gave thanks for waking to another wonderful day.

"Mommy… Please hurry. I need to go to school!" Lexie started jumping on the bed making her laugh.

Her door opened and revealed her cousin who leaned against the door pane.

"Now this is a surprise. I never knew Haruka-san could wake up this early on a school day."

"Your daughter called me up at five am to tell me I'm taking her to school."

Shizuru smiled now sitting down her bed as she watched Lexie rummage her closet.

"If I knew any better, Haruka-san is excited to go to school too."

"Eh?"

"Michiru-san will be there." Shizuru replied now on her feet.

She found Haruka staring at the ceiling with a blush on her cheeks. It must have been hard trying to find something interesting on Shizuru's ceiling.

COUGH COUGH COUGH

"Well, um… anyway… You two should get going. You don't want to be late on the first day of school." Haruka replied as she tried to brush off the comment.

Per usual, Shizuru wasn't going to back down. Of course she knew of their history. She knew the reasons why the two stopped seeing each other. But she knew they wanted and loved each other. There was something else that drove them apart. Well, it was her cousin who had something in her that pushed Michiru away. She tried to pry into it but to no avail. Haruka showed signs of her weakness towards her feelings for Michiru. But the blonde opted to shove these signs. Shizuru would ask her about it but would end up with a headache afterwards. When signs that Haruka loved Michiru to death were so obvious, Haruka would date another girl. These actions have the tides turn to worse for her cousin. Something she seemed to be adamant to do. Somehow she was trying to make herself be hated by Michiru.

"Come, my darling. Your aunt might end up as an old maid if we don't pick up our pace."

* * *

><p>They ate their breakfast in silence.<p>

Well… almost.

CLANK CLANK CLANK

Mamoru grimaced as he heard plates hitting the floor. It was a good thing Michiru purchased unbreakable plates. Heaven only knew how much it was going to cost them if they didn't.

"Usagi-chan…" He heard the cook call out.

He looked over to find Makoto with her hands on her hips and apparently upset.

"Gomen… Makoto-chan! Gomen!" The young blonde began to clean the floor but was making a mess of it.

"It's alright, Mako-chan. Here, Usagi-chan. Let me help…" Ami knelt down to help Usagi clean the floor.

"I'll help too." Mamoru smiled as he knelt down as well.

The cook simply sighed and joined the rest to help the blonde. She looked around and notice someone was missing.

"Where's Michiru-san?"

The rest looked at each other then shrugged their shoulders.

"She has been with the stranger." Ami casually said as she stood up to get a mop.

"Kuga-san?"

"Yup…" Usagi replied standing up as well.

"She took her in. She said Natsuki-san was totally safe." Mamoru added looking the newly cleaned floor.

"Don't tell me…" Makoto sighed.

"Mako-chan, just because Michiru-san took Kuga-san in doesn't mean she's going to date her. She still does carry the torch for that blonde imbecile…" Ami reassured although it earned wide eyes from her companions.

"Don't get me wrong. I would love for Michiru to start spending time with someone else rather than hoping that blonde would sweep her off her feet. That blonde is an overgrown child who flirts all the time. I know she broke our friend's heart. But Michiru-san does love her for whatever reason. I think it's about time our friend had other people charming her. Wouldn't hurt to rub it in Haruka's face…"

* * *

><p>She looked at the driver then towards the road again. Where were they headed?<p>

"I'm taking you shopping. You need a new set of clothes."

Natsuki simply nodded.

After the conversation they had. Natsuki has refrained from replying in words which amused the elegant Miss Kaioh. Needless to say, Michiru found that gesture adorable.

"We're going to buy lingerie first. Better get to the awkwardness rather than beating around the bush." The violinist continued on as she parked her car in front of the mall.

"Isn't it too early for that?"

"Well, I don't want to do my shopping with people around."

"How's that possible? The mall isn't even open yet…?" Natsuki's voice died down when she found a line of well dressed men and women waiting for them.

"Oh, it's alright Kuga-san. I own this mall."

* * *

><p>Day Two, Midday<p>

Shizuru and Lexie watched as Haruka straightened herself up. They have just parked the car in front of Lexie's new school and the blonde was taking a while fixing her look. Shizuru raised an eyebrow and with one mischievous look at her daughter decided to tease her nervous cousin.

"Since when did your looks matter?"

"Uhm… It always matters Shizuru. Right, Lexie?

The little merely shrugged as she took her lunch box. The three got out of the car and of course Haruka knew Shizuru wasn't done.

"You do know she won't meet you Haruka-san."

"Look… We're here to take Lexie to school. It's not like… well… that I have any other agenda."

"Oh… really?"

"Yeah… really."

"Lexie, darling… Do you believe what your aunt is saying?"

The blonde looked down at the girl with pleading eyes as to put a stop to Shizuru's teasing. But you're talking to the lady's daughter. What would you expect?"

"Not a word mommy…" The little girl replied taking Shizuru's hand.

Haruka sighed while her cousin laughed. She knew that these women would end up teaming up against her. But then, Alexander would have a ball with them.

Haruka smiled.

She slowed down her pace as she watched Shizuru and Lexie walk towards the school building.

They could have been a family if Alexander hadn't died. But her cousin was strong enough to hold on to life and her daughter. Though there were pieces missing, Shizuru remained the same. It's not every day one gets pregnant, loses the love of her life and gets to have two Forbes top 10 companies on her lap.

* * *

><p>"I never knew such fabric exists." Natsuki marveled at the clothing oblivious to the amused look Michiru was sending her.<p>

"Getting into lingerie now I see."

"It's not about the lingerie. I think it's about the fabric they use that I find appealing."

"Well, I never really thought about it that way. But now that you mentioned it…"

"What? You mean the fabrics don't appeal to you?"

"Technically, how I look in them matters."

"Well that's important too. But, without the perfect fabric, it won't shape into something sexy of something comfortable. You get what I mean?"

"Your perspective is interesting, Kuga-san. Perhaps we should discuss that after we buy you a set of street clothes. I figure you wouldn't want to walk around with such nice fabric, right?"

* * *

><p>"Ami-chan!" Lexie shouted as she ran towards the doctor.<p>

Ami received her with open arms while Shizuru and Haruka followed. Makoto, who was standing behind her, gave the two women a slight nod.

Shizuru let out a wave and noticed her cousin was busy looking around.

"Has Haruka-san found whatever it is she is looking for?"

Her cousin simply ignored her. Eyeing further, Shizuru found her cousin slightly in discomfort.

"Haruka-san?"

"Oh… What? I'm sorry. I got distracted."

"I gathered…"

"She… She never missed the first day of school…"

"Always loved to see the new kids coming in…"

"Yes…"

"Maybe she's busy…"

The blonde didn't reply. Her eyes were looking so far away as if they were trying to reach Michiru Kaioh.

"Well… I suppose I can leave your aunt to keep you safe, right Lexie?" Shizuru gave her child a kiss on the forehead before turning to her cousin who was still at a lost.

These thing were not easy to swallow. It was only a matter of time before Michiru dates another woman and Haruka was feeling it too. To Shizuru, her cousin was at fault. Now bit by bit, life was eating her cousin's ass.

"I'll come back later. Try to behave, Haruka."

* * *

><p>Day Two, Afternoon<p>

"Thank you…" Natsuki mumbled as they reached Michiru's school.

"A pleasure Kuga-san... I hope the clothes are to your liking and comfort…"

"They are…" Natsuki blushed as she stepped out of the car.

"Well… Since we're done with the clothes… You would need work. I'm sure my staff has room for you while you try to discover your past. Amnesia is tough especially without family…"

Natsuki smiled as she walked towards the school building. She felt a hand taking hers. Looking to her side, Michiru had a tender smile on her lips.

Maybe being back on earth wasn't so bad. Learning more about the child, learning more about Michiru...

Stop...

Definitely no learning more about Michiru...

Natsuki places a hand on her forehead.

Maybe she could get to know Michiru but not that much.

"Hey... Don't do that... I'm here… We're here… If you need someone to talk to…"

"Thanks…" Natsuki smiled back not letting go of the hand.

"MICHIRU-SAN!" A little shouted as she came running towards Natsuki's companion.

There was a blonde behind her whose eyes were burning right through her.

Next thing Natsuki knew, a fist was already coming towards her.

* * *

><p><em>She was supposed to go home. But here she was standing at her doorstep, her back against the door. She could hardly have a logical train of thought because of the hand roaming gently across her bare back. She wasn't one to have this and that on the first date. Michiru Kaioh promised herself she wouldn't until it was with the context of a very serious long relationship. But here she was on her first date and she's getting too intimate and wasn't doing anything about it. <em>

_Because by the time Michiru saw Haruka's green eyes, she melted. _

_First day or not, Alexander was right. She was going to fall in love._

"You're dating her?"

"What if I did?"

"But we're dating, right?"

"We are NOT dating, Tenoh."

"But you know how I feel for you."

"Listen to me Tenoh, feelings are a prerequisite to probably starting to date a person. What you're ACTUALLY trying to imply is that I am in an exclusive relationship with you which we are not. This is considering you are having trouble comprehending I CAN date other people. You can flirt with any one you want. I could care less."

"Honestly, Shizuru isn't even my…"

"Shizuru-san is not even in the conversation. She did ask politely for her own security. The other women are the people we're talking about. Now if you'll excuse me. I have a busy day ahead and you're not helping."

"Michiru…"

"Natsuki is a guest in my home and in my school. You had no right to throw a punch or anything for that matter. You will respect her. That will be all. Good day Tenoh."

_Blue eyes looked at her questioningly. She tried to be discrete but with Michiru's watchful eye, she was bound to be found out. _

_Did she want to be found out?_

"_I thought you had a meeting?" She asked in a tone she never knew existed._

_Nervous._

"_I'm glad I canceled it." The beautiful woman replied not moving an inch from where she was standing._

"_Michiru… I…" Haruka moved closer but a hand stopped her by her chest._

"_Don't… You're free… I don't have the right… I… Have to go."_

"_Michiru!"_

_Michiru Kaioh turned her back on her. By then Haruka knew, she wasn't going to get her back by any means._

* * *

><p>Natsuki sat on the chair just outside Michiru's office. She could hardly hear the screaming but she knew Haruka and Michiru weren't talking nicely to each other. Luckily though, the little girl she was looking for was sitting beside her. Maybe it could be fate that Michiru took her in. It was a chance to be with the girl. She needed the proximity to get to know her. To find out what was she there for. At least now she could start.<p>

"Kanni na…" The voice took her out of her own thoughts.

"My cousin isn't like this on a daily basis. I apologize for her behavior."

"It's alright. I would do the same if I were jealous I suppose."

An uneasy smile formed in Natsuki's lips as she felt her heart jump a few beats. The little girl's mother, a woman with haunting red eyes with lips so… Okay it might take the help of a dictionary to describe the woman properly. So to cut it short Natsuki found her breathtakingly gorgeous.

"Did you know they dated before?" Shizuru asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh… No… I uh… assumed they were considering the blonde was giving me the one-two punch."

"Quite the deduction… I am Shizuru Fujino-Kruger…" Shizuru held out a hand and Natsuki took it.

"And this little angel is Lexie…"

"I'm Natsuki Kuga…"

"Can I call you Natsuki?" The little girl suddenly piped in earning smiles from the two women.

"Sure why not."

"May I call Kuga-san Natsuki, too?

"So long as I can call you Shizuru…" Natsuki blushed surprising herself with the reply she just made.

She looked away silently asking herself what was that about. She grimaced for the lack of subtlety as well as politeness. Surely the woman was of rank considering she was friends with Michiru Kaioh who was the owner of a mall and a car dealership.

Natsuki was so much in her thoughts she didn't see the amused smile on Shizuru's face. A tiny pinch of blush appeared on her cheeks as well that was unnoticed by her child.

* * *

><p>Not far away, a certain angel named Nao was already watching the developments. Needless to say her grin says it all. She was going to kill a lot of birds with this one stone. She was sure of it. For the longest time she was trying to find a plan to fix what the soul had left. Now she has come to realize this same soul was all she needed to complete her task.<p>

"You should find a way to make them stay away from each other."

Now that voice wasn't the voice she wanted to hear. She never wanted to her them then. Not now. But then again, even if she didn't like to hear the voice, it was a voice to look forward to at some point.

"Geez Mai… You should try not to pry over my wards." Nao replied walking away from her comrade.

"I'm just saying. You might lose them both if you let them take this course. You know they would fall in love again."

There was no need to remind Nao. She should know this predicament better than Mai considering their circumstances. Nao shakes her head walks over to watch Natsuki and Shizuru interact.

"I know that. But that woman is such a hands-on mother, my ward will have trouble finding out she's the other parent if she stays away."

"You know, things will be a lot complicated once they, you know, kiss…"

"I'll cross the bridge when I get there."

"What kind of guardian angel are you Nao? You're supposed to tell your ward what to do."

"I am the kind of guardian that would let the hearts choose for themselves. Besides, Natsuki will be able to fulfill some tasks I was assigned to look into too."

"You mean starting with those two."

"Yep…"

"I always knew you were too cunning for your own good."

"You're just jealous, Mai. Very jealous…"

* * *

><p>Day Two, Evening<p>

"I apologize if ever I was at any fault…" Natsuki breathed out, not realizing she had held her breath.

"Don't worry about it. It's not anyone's fault."

"Are you sure?"

"I gave up on her a long time ago. It doesn't matter what she thinks now."

"Are you really sure about that…?"

"Honestly?"

Natsuki took Michiru's free hand and gave her a slight nod.

"I can't change who she is. But I can't keep hurting myself knowing she can't and won't ask me to be exclusive. I can't share her. It hurts. It hurts now. But you have no idea how much it hurts when we did go out. I want her but I can't be selfish. So it doesn't matter."

"I think… You're scared…"

"Of what…?"

"Of the commitment as well... I mean if she never asked you… You could have asked her."

"Isn't she supposed to ask that?"

"I don't really know how these things work but logically, you could I guess. Not to get confirmation, but to let her know your demands. You'll never know her counter offer if you don't lay your proposals right?"

"I suppose you're right." Michiru answered as she placed a palm on her forehead.

Obviously the talk was making her uncomfortable but Natsuki didn't really have a choice. She didn't know anything prior to that day and without Nao, she had to improvise. Natsuki felt the need to know her surroundings. If she was going to stay she had to know her resources and any obstacles that might come in her way.

"I don't think pushing her away without any concrete reason would keep her away from you. Maybe for a short while, but if her feelings were true, she'll be back."

"Don't make me hope… I don't want to hope."

"I'm not making you hope on false pretenses. All I'm saying is talk, maybe not to reconcile, but at least closure for both of you. You don't know where you stand. You don't know what you are. So, it's okay to let her know you care that much. Let her know what you need from her. Let her decide if she's willing to take the next step. If that's what you want…"

"That's hardly what I want now…" Michiru let out a sad smile as she stared out the window.

"Before I met her, Alexander told me I'll find someone, and when I do. I'd be the type to stick to it."

"Alexander?"

With the name came a small smile on the violinist's lips. Perhaps this Alexander meant more to her that she lets out. He could be her lover perhaps?

"He was an old friend. He died a few years back. It was through his efforts that I met Haruka. He told me we both suit each other. Quite right because we did for a time."

Okay. So her theories were all wrong. Michiru Kaioh is definitely a lesbian.

"What happened?" Natsuki asked trying to get to know the violinist past.

"The relationship went south when he died. I don't know how, but I guess something around that changed us both. She never cheated before, but after Alexander's funeral, well, some would say she was waiting for the right moment. Caught her red-handed… She didn't even try to make an excuse."

Natsuki stared at her benefactor who was obviously filled with sadness. How can one death change two people? Was it too much of a tragedy that one would throw away something important in their lives? There was no time to ponder because Natsuki should not stray from her task. She had to learn more about Lexie to know how to finish her task. Looking back at Michiru, her stomach began to ache. Maybe she could do the woman a favor when needed. But for now, her presence was her own contribution.

* * *

><p>Haruka was laid on her stomach on her own bed. Her eyes were looking so far away Shizuru thought they could reach Michiru. She knelt down, her cousin still unmoving. Perhaps this was a wake-up call for the blonde. Haruka had been denying herself with what was true. And now she has finally realized Michiru wasn't going to wait, she was in no position to make the love of her life reconsider. All she could do was run her hand through those messy blonde hairs while she let out a small smile.<p>

"You know… I love her."

"I know…"

"I was just afraid…"

"Afraid of…?"

"Ending up like you…"

Taken aback, Shizuru stopped her hand as she took a seat on the wooden floor. Her cousin had tears on the corner of her eyes. A heavy weight appeared in Shizuru's chest. All this time, it was all an act.

"I was afraid I'd lose her without knowing. Not knowing the last kiss was the last, or if that was the last breakfast we'd ever share…"

"Haruka…"

"I'm not that strong, Shizuru… I can't even…" Haruka wasn't able to finish because the dam finally broke.

So here was the great Haruka Tenoh, the infamous lady killer, afraid to commit to her one great love, all because Shizuru lost hers.

Somehow Shizuru felt it was partly her fault the two lovers didn't work out. Of course she had to show her depressed cousin the bright side.

"Haruka… If you love her you'll never let a day pass not letting her know…"

"But…"

"The last moment I had with Alexander was the quickest yet the best thing that ever happened between us aside from having Lexie. But that was the very first day we said and acknowledged how we really felt about each other. It might have been the last. But since I can't turn back the time, I'll never trade it for another. No regrets in love Haruka. No regrets."

"What do I do…?" Haruka sniffled as she gently sat up on the bed.

She allowed her cousin to sit beside her. The CEO looked as though she was bent on improving her romance with Michiru Kaioh.

"I'll take care of Natsuki. You handle Michiru."


End file.
